


Sharing a Love

by Arytra



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim is on her way to Florida and realizes she has two special people she needs to say good-bye to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing a Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> For TheSecondBatgirl. When you mentioned the pairings, I did my best to make sure you got them both. I hope you enjoy it.

Kim looked down at her hands, trying to lose herself in thought. Ever since she’d made her decision, she’d been thinking about whether or not she’d made the right choice to leave her life in Angel Grove behind. She’d run to Aisha, rested in the other woman’s arms, and gotten out all of her worries and fears. Aisha had assured her that if this is what she wanted, Aisha was behind her completely. Still, she’d be leaving on that plane soon and she just wanted more like leaving everyone behind didn’t feel like she was abandoning them. She felt a pair of arms encircle her and she leaned into them, taking in the love from the person behind her. She gently kissed the others hand before pulling away to look at her. Aisha stood there, patiently and understanding before giving a forced smile. “Two days, huh?”

“Three counting today,” Kim agreed. “It’s all happening so soon.”

“So,” Aisha said, faking cheeriness as she took the other’s hands. “What do you want to do?”

Kim paused for a minute before giving a sad smile. “Can we go shopping? I just want to forget for a bit. And I want to take Kat.”

“Okay,” Aisha said slowly, seeming a bit surprised over that. Kim was pleased to see that she wasn’t hurt at the idea. “Why?”

“So that she feels included. I need to know you’ll both be okay,” Kim answered. Aisha simply nodded and pulled Kim to her in a kiss.

“We’ll be okay, Kim. You’re the one I’m worried about,” she said. “You better call often. I need to know you’re okay.”

“I need to know you’re okay too,” Kim promised her. They made their way to find Kat who was sitting alone in the park staring at the Pink Power Coin Kim had given her as if it had all the answers. Kim forced back her worry and headed over, sitting down next to her. To her relief, Aisha did the same on Kat’s other side. “We’re going shopping.”

“Shopping?” Kat asked. Kim nodded.

“Shopping,” she repeated. “Come on.”

“Now?” Kat tried again. She looked bewildered. It was Aisha who answered the second time.

“Now,” she said. “When we get it in our head to go shopping, why wait?”

Kim nodded her agreement and stood up, holding out her hand for Kat to take. The other girl did and Kim didn’t let go for a minute as she looked at her sympathetically. “It’s a lot to take in, I know. But you’ll do fine. Don’t worry so much about it.”

“What if Rita turns me evil again?” Kat asked and Kim didn’t look worried at all.

“She can try,” Kim said. “But you broke through the last one on your own. Right, Aisha?”

“Right. And this time, we know about it,” Aisha said. She grinned over at Kat. “So we’ll be there to help you. Kim will probably run back from Florida if it helps.”

“I will. Promise,” Kim assured her, wrapping an arm around her waist and then doing the same for Aisha. Aisha responded by putting her arm around the back of Kim’s neck. Kat looked uncertain, but Aisha motioned for her to slip hers beneath Aisha’s. Kat obeyed. “So, let’s not think about that. Since someone got her color, I think we need to make sure that Kat has enough pink in her wardrobe!”

“I second this!” Aisha said, going along with Kim’s wishes. Kim grinned and turned, kissing Aisha gently on the mouth.

“I thought you might,” she said before pulling away and leading them off. Aisha purposefully let her lead and leaned into Kat.

“Are you going to be alright?”

“It’s just a lot to take in…”

“Not about that. I’ve seen how you look at her,” Aisha said softly, motioning toward an oblivious Kim. “Are you going to be okay?”

It took Kat a minute to realize what Aisha was asking her simply because she wasn’t expecting it. “Aren’t you two dating?” She finally asked. Aisha looked off a bit before looking back at Kat.

“It won’t work out. Not with her in Florida. We talked about it. I just can’t wait for her,” Aisha said honestly before collecting herself. “We have three days, right?”

“Right.”

“Take today and pretend like it’s all that matters,” Aisha suggested. “Pretend to have years wrapped up in one day.”

“You really think this is a good idea?” Kat asked and Aisha nodded.

“Go. I’ll take my day tomorrow.”

“What about the day she leaves?”

“We’ll wait with her together,” Aisha answered. “So, are you in?”

“If… if she’s okay with it,” Kat answered. Aisha nodded.

“Good. Kim!” Aisha called out. “I just remembered that I have to pick up some stuff for my mom, but I’ll see you tonight!”

Kim looked at her, looked at Kat, and then back at Aisha who was already starting to leave. Aisha gave her a wink before leaving the rest of the way, leaving Kat with Kim. Kim looked at Kat apologetically. “She’s not subtle.”

“You know?”

“I can guess,” Kim said with amusement. Her expression turned serious. “That said, you don’t have to go along with her scheme. Aisha’s just used to us going along with what she’s saying.”

Kat looked nervous. “I, uh…”

Kim smiled at her. “I like you too,” she said cheerfully. When Kat’s eyes widened, Kim snorted. “Don’t look so surprised. I’m pretty observant when it comes to stuff like this. Plus, Aisha taking off? So something she’d do if you admitted you had a crush. So, what’s the deal?”

“She told me I should spend the day with you today and she’ll spend it with you tomorrow,” Kat answered, still a little shocked.

“I’m here for another day after that.”

“She said we’ll share it,” she answered. Kim thought about this for a minute and grinned.

“I like that,” she answered. “Come on! We only have a day!”

Kat could only follow as Kim grabbed her arm to lead her off. For the next few hours, the two picked out new pink clothes for Kat to have since she was taking over for Kim. For the most part, Kat was both relieved and disappointed that there wasn’t much touching, but she was determined to live up to Aisha’s suggestion. “You are okay, right?” Kat turned to see Kim looking at her, looking worried. Kat smiled.

“I’m fine,” she assured her. “I’ve just never been shopping like this before. What am I going to do with all of it?”

Kim looked confused. “Wear it,” she answered. “It looks great on you!”

“You really think so?” Kat asked.

“Of course! You look morphinominal!” She assured her. “Don’t worry so much! Everything will be fine.”

“Kim? Did all of you accept Adam, Rocky, and Aisha quickly?” Kat asked. Kim laughed.

“Of course! We even accepted Tommy quickly,” she answered. “We’re all Power Rangers.”

“I nearly killed you,” Kat said. Kim gave her a small smile and pulled Kat toward her.

“And I forgave you,” she assured her. “I’m glad you’re taking over for me.”

Kat looked at her hopefully and Kim just smiled as she kissed the woman’s cheek. She took her hand. “Kim, where are we going?”

“I want to show you something,” she said, leading her. Kat looked confused, but followed anyway. Kim led her back to the park, smiling as she passed by all of the trees until they stopped at the lake. Kat just waited patiently as Kim picked up on of the stones and skipped it across the water before sitting down. She motioned for Kat to join her. “I’ve always loved the lake. Billy, Jason, Trini, Zack, and I used to come here when we were little. Jason taught me to skip rocks, Trini would braid my hair, and Zack and I worked on music. When they left, I stared out at the lake for a couple of hours just remembering. Tommy and Billy convinced me to come in, but I finally broke down crying. Then everything started with Aisha and I missed them, but it felt better. That’s when I figured it out.”

“Figured what out?” Kat asked.

“Change can be good. Sometimes it’s sad, but there’s always something that’s good out of it. I’m going to miss everyone here, but I’m so happy I met you first,” she said. “And that’s how the team is going to feel. They’re going to miss me, but they’re going to love you.”

Kat looked at her and then back at the lake before she felt the tears fall down her face. “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

Kim pulled her to her, which was awkward considering their height difference and rested Kat’s head on her shoulder. She didn’t say anything because as excited as she was, part of her didn’t want to go either. They didn’t move for an hour, but just watched the water. Eventually, Kat looked over at Kim and saw the tears coming down her eyes as well. She gathered her courage, leaned over and kissed Kim squarely on the lips. Kim quickly responded, leaning into it and Kat understood what Aisha had meant by encouraging her to push years into one moment. For that one moment, Kat felt years of potential love wash over her.

When they pulled away, Kim looked at Kat and Kat recognized the relief in Kim’s eyes that matched her own. Even though everything was about to change, both girls knew the others would be okay.

***

Aisha looked over the clothes that Kim was picking out. She noticed with amusement that most of them were still pink. She thought back to when Jason, Trini, and Zack left and she wished she could remember if they’d done the same. She wondered if Kim’s taste in colors would change once she reached Florida and, if they did, that would make shopping with Kim a bit more difficult. The two had never had to fight over outfits or decide who looked better in what since Aisha was quick to take the yellow outfits and Kim took the pink. Neither of them had even looked at the other colors. Kat would do the same, but it wouldn’t be the same as shopping with Kim. Shopping with Kim in Florida, if she could even do that on a Ranger’s schedule, wouldn’t be the same. She looked down at one of the outfits and picked it up.

When she’d first started to be a Power Ranger, she was surprised at how easily Kim had been about the whole thing. She’d been friends with Trini for years and Aisha couldn’t believe that she would trade that so easily to be with someone she’d just met. Yet, Kim hadn’t only done that, she’d rushed to do so. Billy had told her later that that was just who Kim was, but at the time it had felt so great. “Aisha? Are you okay?”

She looked over to see Kim looking at her. She forced the smile. “Of course.”

“Then why are you clutching one of my shirts?” She asked. Aisha finally noticed that her hands were clenched and loosened them though she didn’t let go of the shirt. She thought about lying to Kim, but knew that her friend would see through it.

“Just thinking,” she finally answered. It felt like a safe answer to her.

“About?” Kim asked.

“When I first moved here,” she admitted. Kim nodded and gently took the shirt from her.

“I remember,” Kim said with a smile. “You, Rocky, and Adam were so nervous.”

“We were replacing three of your best friends,” Aisha reminded her. “That’s something to be nervous about.”

“You weren’t replacing them,” Kim scolded. “You were taking over for them.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Aisha asked.

“I still talk to Trini every Tuesday,” Kim said, not directly answering the question. “We talk about how the summit is going and how the boys are and how my relationship with you is going. Every month, I talk to Zack and spend most of it writing music like he never left. Jason and I write letters to each other all of the time because we wanted something different than the other two. If you’d replaced them, I wouldn’t hear from them, right?”

Aisha nodded. “Right,” she said a lot more confidently. “So, what are we going to do?”

The two of them thought about it for a few minutes before Kim finally grinned. “We’ll send clothes to each other!”

Aisha’s eyes lit up. “Florida has to have different fashions,” she agreed.

“And I’ll miss California’s,” Kim said. “So, I’ll need you to keep me up on them.”

“What colors?” Aisha asked and Kim rolled her eyes.

“Pink, duh!” She said and Aisha roughly pulled her into a kiss which Kim answered, neither of them caring about the other patrons of the store for a minute. When they pulled away, Aisha’s smile finally felt genuine.

“It’ll be like you never left!” She assured her. “And you’re going to drown in the amount of clothes I send you!”

Kim squealed. “There’s got to be a lot of yellow in Florida! I’m going to send you all of it!”

Aisha looked over at the pile of clothing and grinned. “We’ll have to make sure we leave enough room for a letter though.”

“And pictures. I want a ton of pictures.”

“Me too!” Aisha said. “And I’ll send you random little gifts!”

“Me too,” Kim said. She paused for a minute. “Aisha? Do you remember when we first got our spirit animals?”

“Are you kidding? Dragging the guys out to find a charm for each animal was great, other than Rocky who was the first one in the car! I was surprised that Billy was so easy going about it. Not happy, but just accepting,” she answered. Kim grinned.

“Billy knows that unless it’s really important to me, I won’t make him do it. Besides, the five of us originally got stuffed animals of our dinosaurs and then our second zords. So, I guess he was just ready this time,” she said. Aisha blinked.

“Are you telling me Billy has a toy unicorn in his room?” She asked in surprise. Kim nodded.

“Of course he does!” Kim answered. “And the last time I was sick, he let me borrow it to help me feel better. It’s even blue!”

“I didn’t know that!” Aisha giggled. “I’ll ask him about it the next time I see him! But that does explain why he was fine with the wolf charm.”

“How did he put it?” Kim asked and snapped her fingers as she remembered. “‘At least this time the activity may have a beneficial impact on our abilities as Rangers considering where the totem comes from.’ I’m pretty sure that’s Billy for ‘At least you’re not making me get a wolf plush because you think it’ll be fun’. Anyway, I was thinking since you’ll be here and I’ll be in Florida, maybe we could trade for now?”

Aisha didn’t even pause as she reached under her shirt and pulled out a necklace with a silver bear on it. It hadn’t take her nor Billy long to find theirs. Everyone else’s had taken a little effort, but it had been worth it. Even Adam still carried his with him. Kim was doing the same on her end. “I’ll feel better with Bear looking over your shoulder,” Aisha admitted. Kim smiled.

“That’s why I thought of it,” she said. “I want Crane looking over you too.”

The two exchanged the charms and Aisha looked outside. “It’s starting to get dark. We should get home,” she said softly. Kim took her hand.

“Let’s make cookies tonight!” She suggested. “And stay up and watch movies!”

“You’re on!” Aisha agreed.

Later that night, with Kim asleep in her lap and the mountain of cookies eaten, Aisha turned off the T.V. as the movie ended and just stared into the darkness and the quiet. She didn’t know if Kat had a place to live yet, but she’d offer her a place in the morning. It was going to be too quiet without her best friend there.

***

The airport was horribly loud in Kim’s opinion with the planes taking off, the people chatting, cars dropping people off, the annoying voice on the speakers that told them what to do, just all of it. She had the feeling she wouldn’t have minded it so much if it hadn’t been for the fact that she really just wanted some private time with Aisha and Kat. Both of them had shown up at about the same time and they’d had a diet coke together before the plane arrived. Now that it had, Kim felt it was too much. She saw Adam, Rocky, Tommy, and Billy headed toward the gate toward her and she realized that none of this was going to be as romantic as she wanted.

She looked at Kat and Aisha, opening her mouth, but for once, words didn’t come out. Instead, she found herself crying. She couldn’t see anything, but she felt Aisha hold her on one side and Kat on the other. She wanted more time with both of them. She wanted to get to know Kat better and she wanted to go shopping more with Aisha. For a split second, she was glad she hadn’t had to choose between them as she would have if she’d stayed. It was the only thing about leaving them that she was grateful for. “I’m going to miss you,” she finally managed to get out.

“Just make sure you write,” Aisha said and Kim could tell she was clutching the crane.

“And call,” Kat agreed. Kim noticed she was wearing one of the new outfits they’d gotten for her.

Kim just nodded and looked over their shoulder. “I’m going to miss you guys too!” She called out, finally inviting them in. All four of the boys held her and made sure she knew how much they’d miss her.

She got on the plane soon after, all of them watching her and she gave a small wave good-bye. She knew she’d be okay, she knew they’d be okay, and she would make sure to stay in touch. That said, she was going to miss her Bear and her Cat.


End file.
